


the mess we're in

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Porn, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a man of action, a man who takes decisive strides to get the things he wants.</p>
<p>A man who leads this sort of life has little time for regret, and yet Levi has never felt more certain that he’s definitely made a wrong move somewhere.</p>
<p>That somewhere being his ass, which is currently occupied by Eren’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mess we're in

**Author's Note:**

> I secretly love the idea of Levi and Eren being virgins. I guess it's not a secret anymore, though...

Levi is a man of action, a man who takes decisive strides to get the things he wants.

A man who leads this sort of life has little time for regret, and yet Levi has never felt more certain that he’s definitely made a wrong move somewhere.

That somewhere being his ass, which is currently occupied by Eren’s dick.

Levi shifts slightly in Eren’s lap, grimacing at the uncomfortable burn the small movement causes. Eren, meanwhile, makes a strange garbled sound, hands digging into Levi’s hips. Levi bats at them in irritation, and Eren obediently lets go, shaky fingers running down along Levi’s thighs.

Eren’s chest is heaving as he murmurs, “C-Corporal?”

Levi doesn’t really feel like this is the appropriate time to be having a conversation, so he ignores him. Instead he focuses on pressing his palms against Eren’s chest, ignoring the stuttered breath from Eren as well.

The stretch is still foreign and uncomfortable, and Levi grimaces yet again as he carefully swivels his hips from side to side. “Corporal!” Eren yells, eyes squeezing shut, and Levi’s torn between being extremely annoyed and somewhat fond. He’s leaning more toward annoyance when Eren’s nails dig into his thighs, but he’s too busy grappling at Eren’s chest to bother swatting those hands away again.

Eren’s trying desperately not to move beneath him; Levi can feel the quiver in his legs, and he would feel more appreciative of Eren’s efforts if not for the fact that he had slammed his dick inside Levi in one long thrust.

It’s definitely regret that he’s feeling, but the fact remains that he has a cock in his ass and Eren’s whole body seems to now be trembling beneath him, so Levi supposes he has to do something, here.

He uses his grip to propel himself slightly upwards, biting his lip and furrowing his brow at the searing feeling below. Before he can properly adjust, Eren snaps his hips upward, whimpering pathetically, and Levi hisses, clenching around the cock inside him, which only makes Eren whimper more.

"I told you not to move!" Levi yells - well, he’d meant to, anyway, but it comes out all wrong, hoarse and broken. Eren’s cheeks flush and his eyelashes flutter as he looks up at Levi, apologetic and lustful at the same time.

"I-I’m sorry," he mutters, squeezing Levi’s thighs lightly, like that will soothe the ache of the large object that’s rammed its way into Levi’s ass.

Levi frowns, breathing a bit heavier than he had been just a few moments ago. Next time, he needs to find a way to tie Eren up so that he can’t move at all. Well, if there is a next time, which there probably won’t be, judging by the way things are going.

Almost as if Eren can sense where Levi’s thoughts are straying, warm hands slide up, brushing lightly against his skin; Levi frowns, then leans forward at the unexpected hand that wraps itself around his wilted erection. “Corporal,” Eren breathes, stroking at Levi just the way he likes, making Levi dig his fingers into Eren’s chest. “You feel so good…” He punctuates his words with a tiny thrust upwards, the mild burn less of an issue now that Eren has a hand wrapped around Levi’s cock.

"I said, don’t move," Levi mumbles, feeling heat creep up his neck as Eren ignores him, rolling his hips again, more controlled than Levi would’ve thought he could be. His eyes are boring into Levi’s face, hand still moving diligently along Levi’s length, making his back bow in pleasure. "Shit," he breathes, grinding his hips down into Eren’s, seeking out more of his hand and getting more of his dick at the same time.

Eren moans then, hips snapping up more insistently, and Levi hisses, this time not solely in pain but also in pleasure. It’s not as bad as it had been, his body becoming more accustomed to the feeling, and Levi lifts himself again experimentally, slamming down rougher than he’d intended when Eren twists his hand just so. The stab of pain is somehow drowned out by the keening noise Eren makes, and Levi forces himself up again, grinding down and rolling his hips; Eren’s hand falters around Levi’s dick, but there’s a strange thrill going through Levi now, so he keeps moving.

The pace is awkward and rather stilted, Levi knows, but Eren doesn’t seem to mind, judging by the color flooding his cheeks, down his neck, even into the top of his chest. It’s fascinating, really, and when Eren’s hands scrabble helplessly at the sheets, Levi stops momentarily to grasp them and place them around his hips. Eren’s eyes fly fully open and his mouth widens in question, but Levi cuts him off, snarling, “Just— don’t.” Well, he’d meant to snarl, but it’s all gravelly and… seductive? Eren’s eyes seem to glaze over, anyway, and Levi tries to find a rhythm again, this time guided slightly by Eren’s hands about his hips after a few thrusts.

"You look—" Eren stutters, hips jerking eagerly to meet Levi’s now, making Levi bite his lip, "Really— shit, amazing—" Eren trails off into a drawn-out moan, one that sends a jolt right to Levi’s cock, causing a horrid mix of arousal and embarrassment to overtake him. He lowers his head slightly, like it matters, like Eren can’t see the way his legs are clenched tight, trembling with exertion, the way his cock is hard and leaking, can’t hear the startled moan that rips from his lips when he tilts a certain way and Eren’s cock rams into a spot that makes him see stars.

"Corporal!" Eren groans, gripping tightly around his hips as Levi stops moving, trembling for a moment at the overwhelming sensation. He tilts his head upwards, breath coming out in small pants, and Eren’s looking back at him, with his heated skin and heaving chest and hooded eyes, and Levi’s suddenly aroused beyond belief, fingers scrabbling for purchase so he can lift himself again.

He shifts and tilts himself this way and that, attempting to recreate that most wonderful angle, and Eren continues his deep, insistent thrusts upwards, making Levi release unseemly gasping sounds that appear to spur Eren on even more. “ _Oh_ ,” he gasps out, lashes fluttering when he finally finds the right angle, body unintentionally clenching around the dick buried inside him.

Eren lets out a guttural moan, one that makes Levi clench around him again, this time fully intentional, and the weak, lusty glare Eren sends him is enough to make him laugh, except he’s currently riding Eren’s cock and it comes out as some kind of a gusty, sultry sound. “Shit,” Eren murmurs, and then he’s snapping his hips at a quicker pace, seeking out that wonderful spot and hitting it more often than not, the hot spikes of pleasure turning Levi into a quivering mess.

"F-fuck," Levi bites out, not quite as biting as he’d been aiming for, actually kind of desperate and needy, if he’s being honest. He keeps moving mindlessly, but his movements turn stilted again as he quivers and shakes, his head spinning.

"Corporal," Eren whimpers, sounding rather needy himself, which is a bit of consolation, Levi supposes. "A-are you—?" He pauses to whimper again as Levi rolls his hips in an attempt to make up for his stuttered movements, but he continues, "Okay, are you—"

"Shut up," Levi hisses, silently thankful that this time, at least, his voice comes out as it should, strong and forceful, if not incredibly rough. "Don’t— ruin it," he forces out, slamming himself down, and Eren’s head snaps back, a keening cry ripped from his throat. Levi finds that much better, and he works to recapture his pace as best he can, Eren trying to meet him thrust for thrust.

Thankfully Eren is loud, because it makes Levi less self-conscious about the terrible sounds working their way out of his own mouth. He’s sure that Eren’s attuned to all of them anyway, his eyes clamped shut for a few moments before he reopens them again, seemingly desperate to look at Levi as much as he can. Levi hates it, hates the way it makes heat spread in his cheeks, and his attempts at swirling his hips and clenching around Eren only work for so long to keep those eyes closed.

Levi’s movements falter again as the pleasure makes his legs weak, and he’s momentarily befuddled to find Eren’s face right in front of him. He realizes Eren is sitting up, warm hands winding around his waist to coax him into motion again; Levi hesitates slightly, head swimming at seeing Eren’s face so close, embarrassment nearly enough to make him do something stupid, like push Eren away.

"I’m close," Eren breathes, voice cracked and rough, and Levi doesn’t care anymore, leaning forward to bury his face in Eren’s shoulder, his hands sliding to grip at Eren’s back.

"Shut up," he murmurs again, for good measure, before adding, "Touch me." Eren obeys immediately, wrapping a hand around Levi’s neglected cock at the same time he presses his hips upwards, and Levi moans, the sound muffled against Eren’s skin.

Both of their movements are sloppy now, Eren’s thrusts less concentrated, yet Levi can tell he’s still trying to hit that spot, can hear the growl in Eren’s throat every time he does, and he makes a pitiful sound of his own in return. A particularly awful whimper escapes him and his eyes water, and Levi lets his teeth lightly graze Eren’s collarbone, which is splotchy red in arousal.

Eren lets out a broken moan, hips driving in deeply enough to rip another embarrassing whimper from Levi, and then suddenly Eren’s gasping, hips stuttering, hand faltering momentarily over Levi’s dick, and Levi moans as he feels Eren riding out his orgasm, rolling his hips to get more of Eren, even as he starts to go soft inside.

It only takes Eren a moment to regroup his efforts, breaths incredibly labored as he jerks Levi off quickly, kissing sloppily at his neck and rolling his hips, drawing breathy gasps from Levi as he feels the end approaching, the twist in his gut nearly unbearable, his legs and arms quivering, and it’s with a gasp of relief that he finally comes, mind wiped blissfully blank as his fingers dig deeply into the skin of Eren’s back. He struggles to breathe when he regains himself, his head airy and light, Eren’s hand still loosely wrapped around him, until he gets the picture and pulls away at Levi’s discontented grunt.

His neck feels gross from where Eren had been kissing at it, and it feels even grosser in areas Levi doesn’t want to think about quite yet. He presses his face into the curve of Eren’s neck, breathing in, and not hating himself as much as he’d expected at the pleasant feeling the smell of Eren’s skin brings him. Eren’s nose is currently buried in his hair, and Levi wouldn’t mind staying like this for a little while longer, mostly because he has a feeling his legs are going to give out the instant he tries to move. It’s kind of comfortable, well, as much as it can be, given what’s just happened, and Levi lets himself sag forward a little. He’s even feeling so gracious as to ignore the way Eren’s hands are wandering along his lower back, dangerously close to his ass.

"That…" Eren murmurs, lips softly brushing against the top of Levi’s head. "Wow, that was…"

Levi feels his cheeks heat up again inexplicably, and he’s thankful he hasn’t lifted his head yet. “Shut up,” he says, and it sounds content, fond, even; the curve of Eren’s lips and the soft chuckle that escapes him is enough to bring a small smile to his own face.

Yes, he’s definitely thankful he hasn’t lifted his head yet. And maybe he’s thinking this whole thing hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all completely self-indulgent... although I was mildly coerced to write it. But that's okay, because I would have done so eventually anyway. XD
> 
> I wonder if I could have made it a little more awkward? But overall, for what it is, I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> *slinks away*


End file.
